


Accidents Happen

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Again, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Is it really secret though?, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sasha gets called potato girl, Secret Relationship, Shadis yells, Smut, Training, hand holding, lots of homo, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff happens in training that leads to other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Happen

The sun blazed in the sky, giving the day light and a sense of life. It's rays beat down upon the dry and dusty earth, making it warm to touch. The grass was greener than ever as it danced in the very little wind that freshened the day and didn't make it seem as scorching hot. The sky was a baby blue with not a single puff of cloud to be seen. It was perfect. A perfect day for training that is. 

It was a day of training martial arts, everyone was unenthusiastic about it but reluctantly agreed to it. Some had no experience with such fighting skills which put them at some disadvantage especially against Annie who had already mastered some skills. 

"Come Bertie! You can do it!" Reiner said, pushing against Bertholdt whose face screwed up from exhaustion and weakness. Reiner pushed his entire weight against Bertholdt. 

"I c-can't..." He chocked out, sweat pouring down his red face. The sun made fighting even harder since every now and again, he would be blinded and caught off guard. It made every move seem more tiring. 

"Yes you can!" Reiner said, applying more strength. Bertholdt whimpered again and tried to push against Reiner's immense power but he was weak. Their hands clasped together, knuckles white and teeth bearing. Bertholdt had his feet planted firmly on the dusty earth but he felt himself being pushed back by Reiner's force. 

The sun radiated down onto them, making them feel hot and bothered. Strands of hair stuck to Reiner's damp head, their hands started to shake from the force between them. Bertholdt slipped even further, his face suddenly looked somewhat frightened and surprised. 

"Losing your balance?" He teased, Bertholdt swallowed nervously and looked down blushing slightly. His feet had made tracks in the dry earth, dust covered the toes of his boots. 

"Uh..." was all Bertholdt managed to chock out. Carefully, he moved his feet in order to fight back against Reiner who seemed to have the upper hand. Breathing outwards, he moved his feet back however Reiner was one step ahead and caught his ankle. Which made Bertholdt pull a face of surprise then tumble to the ground, unbeknownst to Reiner, Bertholdt had a tight grip on his hands. They both tumbled down onto the dirty ground, Reiner crushing Bertholdt with his immense weight. The more muscular boy lay there for a moment as Bertholdt struggled. Through his own chest, Bertholdt could feel Reiner's heart racing rapidly as it pounded against his chest. 

When Reiner lifted his head, he immediately looked at Bertholdt. Bertholdt's lips parted slightly, his cheeks flushed bright red but whether that was from the heat or Reiner being on top of him... 

They both laughed nervously when a shadow blocked the sun above them, when they looked up there stood an angry looking Major. His eyes glaring down at them like Eagles, his thin lips pulled down at the corners and two deep creases near his mouth made him look more angry... And old. He had his hands behind his back as he leaned over them, judging and examining them. 

"GET UP FROM THE GROUND YOU SLACKERS OR YOU WILL FACE THE SAME CONSEQUENCE AS POTATO GIRL!" He bellowed which attracted everyone's attention on Reiner and Bertholdt. Shadis' eyes looked livid and wide like he staring deeply into them but his killer stare made it hard for them not to make eye contact with the short tempered Major.They both frowned at each other then helped one another from the dusty ground. In the distance, Sasha scowled and folded her arms firmly across her chest. 

"Potato girl..." she hissed under her breath, then went onto ramble about how she only ate one potato. 

Once the Major left, Bertholdt let out a sigh stilling subtly hearing Sasha angrily tell Connie about the whole potato girl thing. The poor boy must have heard this story hundred times over since they were always seen sat together at dinner and breaks. 

"Sorry Reiner, I need to be more careful" he mumbled apologetically, Reiner shook his head and gently patted his back to sooth him of his distress. 

"Don't worry Bert, you did great!" he beamed, his hand stayed on Bertholdt's back which made him slightly nervous and shy. He felt his chest pound even harder now and that wasn't from training. Exhausted, he wiped his head with the back of his hand. 

In the distance, the Major roared for them to assemble. Immediately, everyone sprinted in so he didn't yell or punish anyone for not getting there faster than an Olympic runner. 

Smiling, Reiner nudged Bertholdt who smirked to himself and ran beside Reiner. Even when stood in line, they still tried not to let a single giggle slip from their lips. They stood on the very back row since they were some of the tallest of the trainees. Looking down, Bertholdt took hold Reiner's hand which only made them grin more. His hand was hot and sweaty but they stood side by side, hand in hand.


	2. Dead In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow on from Accidents Happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of this half arsed.

The sun had gone down, the sky was black and the air was cool and refreshing. The moon lit the sky like a huge light bulb, illuminating all the clouds around it, giving the moon a smokey look. Stars were dotted in the sky, making it seem more beautiful. 

Bertholdt laid in bed, cover tossed over to the side. It was too hot for a cover and he was finding it hard to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't fall into a deep sleep. He was still aware of every sound and light around him. He was mentally annoyed at himself for not being able to sleep. 

For a while he tossed and turned. Pulling his cover on himself, boiling up and then kicking it aside. He wondered whether to take his top at least since his skin was dripping with sweat however he forgot this idea since it was pitch black and he would probably get himself tangled in his shirt. Instead, he suffered and curled up in a ball and clasped his hands together. Thinking back to their training today, he wanted Reiner to hold his hand like that again. The fire inside his stomache calmed down and the shaking of nervous simmered down slowly like water lying still. It convinced him he wasn't alone, after they have been through it made him feel that Reiner was his and always would be. As much as Reiner is more open with the other trainees which Bertholdt didn't like to such an extent where he wanted to lock Reiner away for himself, he was convinced Reiner would never leave no matter what happens. 

He opened his eyes and looked across at Reiner. His huge chest rose and sank in rhythm with his deep breathing. He wondered whether he should wake Reiner but then he didn't want to anger him. It was a hot night it sure is hard to sleep in such heat. Instead, he rolled on his side and stared at him. He also remembered Reiner collapsing onto his chest, his body was warm and hard to touch but he was so huge Bertholdt just wanted to explore every inch of his body. 

Looking down, he unconsciously played with his hands as if he yearned for Reiner's touch on his hand again. Suddenly another image flooded in, Reiner's hand clutching something else...

He quickly blinked and tried to get the thought away from him before he got carried away with himself. 

"Bert?" a voice whispered. He looked to see Reiner awake and staring at him with his olive green eyes. It was dark but he was able to make out his wonderful eyes. His blonde hair tussled from the pillow. 

"yeah?" he whispered in response. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning on his elbow. Bertholdt sighed, his eyes flickered around the dark cabin. 

"Can't sleep" he muttered, not able to make eye contact with Reiner. Should he ask him? Maybe having someone beside him to rock him to sleep would help him... Just as Reiner opened his mouth to speak, Bertholdt interrupted him suddenly. 

"But Reiner" he said suddenly, almost a little too loud. He winced at the volume of his voice, Reiner nodded and encouraged him to carry on. He bit his lip and looked away from Reiner. 

"I was wondering... Maybe... I could spend the night... with you..." he said, suddenly becoming shy and curling up in his blanket to hide his red cheeks. Reiner blinked for a few moment then shuffled. His face was blank and showed no particular expression.

"Of course, anything for you Bertie" Reiner chuckled patting the now empty space beside him with a huge grin. Bertholdt's heart did back flips and butterflies fluttered inside him. For a moment, he was shocked Reiner allowed him. 

Slowly, he climbed from his own bed and joyfully clambered beside Reiner. Settling down with a huge grin on his face, he got comfy and shuffled close to slightly shorter man. Even though it was dark, Reiner could see the huge grin on Bertholdt's face which he couldn't but smile at. 

"Thank you" Bertholdt breathed, Reiner stroked the black hair on the back of his head and smiled. 

"Anytime" he simply muttered, gently pulling at strands of hair and letting them fall from his fingers. Bertholdt's hair was soft and thick, he always said thick was annoying but Bertholdt disagreed. They exchanged sweet and shy kisses frequently. Bertholdt was hesitant at first but soon grew used to the whole lovey dovey attitude and that there was actually nothing to be shy about. At first he couldn't help but think "oh no, what if I'm sweating too much" or "what if I'm not doing it right?!" but he copied what Reiner to find that he responded positively. 

Eventually, their kisses lingered. Their lips pressed against each others for longer, tasting each other and getting used to one another. It soon stepped up when Reiner began to explore the surface of Bertholdt's body, his fingertips tracing over the curves of his hips and the creases in his chest. 

It was dead of the night now and the others were still sound asleep, they were now curled up together, foreheads touching slightly. They felt each others warm breath drifting down their necks. Hands wondering and ghosting over each others body. 

Bertholdt began to breath more deeply, his eyes looked down nervously. There was a strain over his bottoms, a familiar lump at his crotch. He bit his lip and subtly, pulled his hips away so Reiner wouldn't feel it. It continued to strain his bottoms making it painful to lay there. As soon as his lips parted, he let out a strangled sigh as his breath hitched in his throat making him mentally panic hoping that nobody would hear but most importantly nobody would see. 

"You okay Bert?" Reiner asked, Bertholdt nodded and kept his lips shut tight. He refused to make eye contact with Reiner, afraid he would unconsciously shuffle closer to him and then Reiner finding out... 

"You don't look it... What's wrong?" his voice hushed, his eyes narrowed with concern and curiosity. Bertholdt looked around the dark room, everyone else was sleeping so it wouldn't be such a a big deal. 

He didn't actually respond, instead just looked down gesturing with his eyes. Looking confused, Reiner looked where he gestured. When he realised, he half smiled mischievously. 

"Oh, I see" he said raising an eyebrow, Bertholdt looked away feeling somewhat ashamed and embarrassed. Chewing on his lip, he pulled his knees upwards but Reiner stopped him and pushed his knees back down. Watching him as he did, he kissed the end of Bertholdt's nose and snaked his hand up his thighs then cheekily hooked his fingers over the waistband of Bertholdt's bottoms. 

"Rei-Reiner" he whispered, starting to get slightly aroused by Reiner's movements but also startled. It confused him as to why Reiner was pulling at his waist band at first.

"I'll get rid of it" Reiner whispered, nuzzeling his nose against Bertholdt's hot cheek. He gently kissed his lips as he traced his hand on his bare stomach and travelled downwards. The tips of his fingers teasing Bertholdt's nerves as he moved agonizingly slow. 

Soon, Reiner touched the throbbing member in Bertholdt's pants. He gasped and buried his face against Reiner's neck. Smiling, he took the member in his large hand and gave it an experimental pump. He got the response he wanted, Bertholdt gasped and whined slightly. 

"Please" he muttered, Reiner impatiently ragged down his bottoms and grasped his member making bertholdt wince slightly. Steadily, he pumped his throbbing member and smashed their lips together. Bertholdt's hips started to rock in rhythm with Reiner's movements, between kisses he inhaled deeply and gnawed on the blonde man's lip. 

It wasn't long before Bertholdt begged for entrance, licking across Reiner's lips and tried to push his tongue through. Reiner being so generous, parted his lips slightly and mapped each others warm cove. Their tongues caressed each other as teeth and jaws bumped slightly from their careless movements. Their breaths heavy dead in the night. When they parted with a slight pop, a string of saliva clung between them but Reiner licked it away quick and easy. For a moment, they breathed. His thumb rubbed over the head of Bertholdt's member, making him suppress a groan and he chewed his lip. 

"One minute" Reiner whispered as he shuffled to straddle bertholdt who watched him with heavy lidded eyes, Reiner's hand still on his member. For a moment, Reiner paused then changed his mind. He stealthily moved on the creaky bed and shuffled downwards under the bed cover. At first he was confused but then realised what Reiner was doing. 

"A-are you sure?" he asked in a small voice, Reiner nodded and winked at him. 

"Oh yeah Bert, I am" he said in a whisper but he also sounded slightly excited and impatient like a child at a theme park waiting to go on the biggest roller coaster. 

Suddenly, he bobbed his head down and took Bertholdt's full length. Gliding his tongue down his shaft, his hand massaged his balls. A hand tightly grasped Reiner's hair, his breaths deep and slowly growing raspy. His lips pulled up and teased the tip of his fully erect member. 

"Reiner" Bertholdt muttered, he closed his eyes and gripped the pillow behind him. His hand tightened in Reiner's hair, pushing him down to make him take more of his member. A knot inside him grew tight, so painfully tight like a cramp. It was unbearable. He wanted to cry out but he would wake the others, he would have some explaining to do then. 

Reiner pulled away with a pop and smirked. 

"Say my name" he muttered, Berholdt murmured his name under his breath repeatedly and Reiner took him again, sucking on him and licking around the member. The knot was tight now, he wanted it to snap. Slowly, Reiner's hand moved from his balls to kneading Bertholdt's perfect ass in his hand. After a few squeezes, he changed and put his arm in a different way. His fingers tracing around until he found a certain ring of muscle which he pushed and poked at. 

The knot became tighter making Bertholdt screw his face in agony, he wanted to come so badly but he was also worried about what Reiner would do if he did! Would he be annoyed or tease him? All these questions were soon forgotten when Reiner fondled with his balls again. As he released a raspy dry sigh, something in the distance creaked. Startled, they paused and stared at each other until their eyes flashed around the dorm. It was probably Connie. 

When all was silent again, Reiner took Bertholdt's length again and teased the tip with his tongue. Aroused and desperate, Bertholdt bit the side of his hand. However his eyes popped open in terror when he realised why he shouldn't do that, instead he bite the corner of the bed cover. The knot became too much for Bertholdt to take. 

"Reiner... I.." he started, the words stumbled from his lips and didn't even form a legit sentence. Reiner pulled his lips from Bertholdt's length and smiled darkly. 

"Go on Bert, come for me so I can taste you" his tone husky and almost hoarse. Bertholdt was slightly surprised by Reiner's choice of words but he didn't let it concern him. Instead, he allowed the knot inside him to untangle as he released into Reiner's warm mouth. The suction of Reiner's swallows could be felt on his length. 

When sat up, he wiped his lips on the back of his hand and crawled back up to Bertholdt who had gone deep red in the face to the point where he looked almost ill. Small and sweet, Reiner kissed Bertholdt's lips and laid back down beside him, smiling and feeling proud of himself. 

"Go to sleep Bert, we're up early" He muttered, nodding slowly Bertholdt laid back down and tangled himself with Reiner again however one question never left Bertholdt. 

"Does this mean you love me?" He asked, nervously as his voice shook slightly. 

"Yeah" he replied. 

"Are we.... Dating?" he asked, raising his eyebrow on the wording dating as if it were unusual for him to say, the word felt foreign to him. 

"Do you want to?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah"

"Then, we're dating" he chuckled and pulled Bertholdt closer, their heads touching as they tried to sleep for the rest of the night which was slowly becoming morning.


End file.
